Functions
by fandombomb
Summary: Sam has a few distractions while trying to do homework


As Sam walked into the damp little motel room, he heard the shower on in the adjoining bathroom, the steam making the air humid. The water hit the shower loudly until it was interrupted by a body. _Dean. _Sam stopped in his tracks for a moment, listening at the open door for the changes in the sound of the water hitting the shower floor, then bouncing off of Dean's body. He tried to shake the image of Dean's beautiful skin beaded with water and decided to get a jump on his homework to focus his mind elsewhere. The boys hadn't gotten time alone in weeks as John was having trouble finding a case, which meant Dean would drive Sam out of his mind, teasing him and bringing him so close to coming, to screaming, even when John was two feet in front of them in the Impala. This morning, though, as Sam was packing his things up for school, John was packing his own things up for a hunt. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Dean, who was giving him a slightly raised eyebrow. The younger Winchester threw his backpack over his shoulder as the elder sat on the edge of one of the beds, wiping down the barrel of a gun slowly, eyeing Sam as he said goodbye to him.

Now, Sam sat at the small table by the window on the wall opposite that which held the door and pulled the thick red algebra book along with a notebook and pencil out of his backpack draped over the back of the chair. Opening up to his assignment, Sam's mind strayed again to the thought of Dean in the shower, suds sliding down his back and chest, the water pelting down to wash them away. Sam shook his head and tried to blink his eyes clear enough to see the numbers on the page, but his mind was still on the thought of Dean's hand sliding over his skin, but this time, stopping at a nipple, slipping his soapy fingers over it, moaning Sam's name as his other hand moves its way to his half-hard cock…Sam picked up his pencil and forced himself to copy down the function on the page. As he solved for the zeros, Sam's mind relaxed and he was able to make a significant amount of progress until he heard the shower stop and the curtain being pulled back. Sam subconsciously bit down hard on his lip as he wrote down another function in his notebook.

Dean wandered out of the bathroom, skin shining with droplets of water, the thin motel towel highlighting his dick. Sam's eyes flicked up to meet Dean's body, a few drops of water still dotting his skin. Sam's eyes dropped to the towel tucked around Dean's hips, tented in the front.

"Heya, Sammy, how was your day?" Dean asked, running his hand over his damp hair.

Sam's eyes snapped up to meet Dean's smug face as he tried to remember something, anything from that day. Sam spat out a "fine" when he couldn't come up with anything else, and dropped his eyes back down to the book page as his mind wandered, thinking about what Dean could have been doing with his day..

Sam could feel Dean's eyes on him, trying to get him to look up. "Lotta homework?" Dean asked innocently when his stares did not get Sam to return them.

"Not too bad," Sam replied, his eyes not leaving the page. "I just thought I might as well get it out of the way."

"Oh.." Dean began. "That's good…" Dean eyed Sam as he ran a hand over his own chest, biting his lip when he brushed over his left nipple. He pinched it and sucked in a rush of air that made Sam finally look up. Sam's glance was quick, he knew he wouldn't be able to look at Dean like that for very long without completely losing himself. Sam felt the blood start to rush to his cock and shifted in his seat, his mind unable to focus with Dean right in front of him, which, evidently, Dean had noticed.

"Now, now, Sammy," Dean spoke in a soft, teasing voice as he smoothed a spit-slick finger over his other nipple. "You've got homework to finish. I don't want my baby boy failing out of school now.." Sam silently cursed Dean for talking to him like that, and his now very pronounced erection under the table, and returned his pencil to the page. Dean smoothed his hands over his chest and down his stomach, the last droplets soaking into his skin. Dean had started breathing more heavily, running his hands down to where the towel lay over him, wet from the shower and the precome his cock leaked. He let out a breathy moan as he palmed his hardness through the towel. Sam looked up, eyes wide and cheeks flushed, to Dean who was staring back at him, legs spread slightly and mouth open, the faked innocent eyes of a whore.

Dean let Sam stare a little longer, squeezing his shaft through the rough material of the towel until he said, "you've got work to do sweetie…can't have you becoming a bad student, can we?" Sam gave an annoyed sigh in return and tried to multiply 6x7…6x7..6x7…Sam shook his head to pull up the answer and finished the problem just in time for Dean to push the towel aside and grab hold of his thick cock, letting out a small whine as he did so. Sam shifted again, uncomfortable where the material of his jeans strained over his cock, but kept his eyes on the page as he went on to the next problem. He only had a few left and he was going to finish them, goddamn it, before he died from Dean's teasing.

Dean saw Sam intently staring at the book in front of him and stood, letting the towel fall to the floor as he pulled on his cock, milking out the precome and smoothing it over the head as he walked around the table, making his way closer to Sam. Dean moaned Sam's name, stroking his hardness just in the periphery of Sam's vision. Sam couldn't take it anymore—not with Dean making noises like _that_—and moved to squeeze at his crotch. Dean appeared behind Sam, leaning down to his ear.

"Uh-uh, baby boy…" Dean whispered into Sam's neck while pulling his hand away, giving him goose bumps and making his cock pulse under the denim of his jeans. "You've got work to do still..finish that first sweetheart." Dean kissed Sam's neck softly as he worked his dick beside Sam's right arm. Sam bit down hard on his lip and pressed his pencil into the page with matching force. "Maybe when you're done, I'll throw all this shit on the floor and fuck you over the table," Dean spoke low into Sam's ear. "Bet you'd love that too, right in front of this window, ass exposed to the door…anyone could walk in and see you taking your big brother in the ass…hell, maybe even Dad'll come home. Would you want that, Sammy? For Dad to come in and find his little boy getting fucked over the table like a whore?" Dean pulled, long and slow, on his cock, working his way to the head as Sam tried to get comfortable (an impossible task, really), the wet spot on the front of his jeans growing with every letter spilled from Dean's mouth. Sam's tense arms scrawled down the last problem, and he finished it in no time, not bothering to check whether or not it even made sense.

Sam wrote the last number, dropped his pencil on the table, and jumped to his feet, nearly knocking the chair over as he pulled Dean to his chest, crashing their mouths together, lips and teeth clashing as Sam dug his fingers into his brother's hips. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth as his fingers fumbled at the buttons of Sam's plaid shirt, pulling it open and pushing it off his shoulders. Sam reached around to Dean's ass, squeezing and pulling it toward him, grinding Dean into the rough material of his jeans. Despite this, Dean tore open the button and zipper of Sam's pants, his fingers skimming over the fabric of Sam's boxers covering his cock. Sam bit down on his brother's shoulder as Dean pulled his cock out, pushing down the waistbands of his jeans and boxers. Dean's fingers smoothed over the slit of his cock, as Sam slid a finger between the cheeks of Dean's ass. Dean's hand froze as he felt his little brother's finger ghost over the pucker of his hole, letting out a shuddering breath into the shorter boy's ear, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut as Sam's finger slid in with little trouble.

"This what you were doing in the shower, Dean?" Sam purred as he pushed his finger in a little farther. "Cleaning and opening yourself up for me…shoving in as many fingers as you could fit?" Dean remained silent as his hand pulled messily on Sam's cock. "Answer me, Dean," Sam commanded, shoving his finger roughly up into Dean, making his eyes flutter open.

"Y-yes, Sir," Dean whined, making a wicked smile crawl across Sam's face as he shoved another finger in alongside the first. Sam bent to lick at Dean's left nipple, his free hand pinching the right hard. Dean squeezed the head of his baby brother's cock, a drop of precome beading out of the slit, making Sam pull Dean's nipple between his teeth. "God, Sammy..please," Dean whined, "I need you, baby boy…"

"What do you want, Dean?" Sam asked sternly, stopping all movement on Dean's body. "Say it, big brother."

"Please, Sammy, I need your cock…I need you to fill me up, making me come without even touching my dick…please.._Daddy_?" Dean begged into Sam's neck. Sam drew in a quick, sharp breath from Dean's words ghosting over his skin, the name "Daddy" sending his mind racing, his cock pulsing.

"Okay baby, just relax…Daddy's gonna give it to you," Sam said, his voice shaking a little as he pulled his fingers out and away from Dean to push the taller boy back onto the bed. Dean scrambled to lay his body out for his brother as he pulled the small bottle of lube out from under the pillow where he had placed it after Sam and John had left. Sam chuckled as he kicked his pants off and crawled over Dean, straddling his waist. "Always prepared, huh, sweetie?" Sam said, the left side of his mouth pushing up into a half-smile.

"Of course, Daddy," Dean answered, looking up at Sam with sweet eyes and a smile on his face. Sam leaned down to place a soft kiss on Dean's lips as he took the bottle from his hand. Dean moaned contentedly onto his brother's lips, whining when Sam pulled back to pop open the cap of the bottle.

"Please Sir, let me…I wanna touch your cock, Daddy," Dean pleaded, giving his brother his biggest, most innocent eyes as he reached for the bottle in Sam's hand. Sam passed it into his brother's larger hand, a soft smile on Dean's face as he squeezed a drop into his hand. Dean slid his slick hand over Sam's cock, tugging and squeezing when he got to the head.

"Fuck, Dean," Sam moaned, his knees trembling into the bed on either side of Dean. The younger boy leaned down to his brother and placed open kisses down his neck, but bit hard into the flesh when Dean ran his palm over the tip of Sam's cock. Dean's body arched from his brother's teeth, making him gasp and push his hips up, looking for attention. "Relax, sweetie," Sam said in a soft voice. He moved back, putting his knees in between Dean's legs. "Spread your legs for Daddy, love," Sam instructed as he nudged his brother's thighs farther apart. Dean pulled his legs apart, exposing his ass to Sam while the younger boy squirted more lube onto his fingertips. Sam eyed Dean as he experimentally swiped a slick finger over Dean's hole, then leaned down to lightly blow a puff of air over it. Dean's back arched at the feel of Sam's breath cooling the wetness on his ass, and Sam abruptly pushed two fingers back into Dean. Sam thrust his fingers into his brother and stretched to mouth at Dean's balls, sucking one into his mouth as his free hand squeezed Dean's cock, sliding the precome over the sensitive tip.

"Sammy, please—Daddy...fuck me," Dean begged. "I need your cock...please let me come on your cock, Sir.."

"Have you been a good boy, Dean?" Sam asked. "Do you deserve to fuck yourself on my cock?"

"Y-yes, Sir, please.."

"I don't know, Dean, all those nights the past few weeks, making me painfully hard in the car when Dad was just in the front seat, waking me up by sucking my dick when he was in the next bed, so I had to bite the pillow to make sure I didn't scream.." Sam moved his fingertips inside Dean to hit his prostate, making him squirm, trying to push down on his brother's fingers.

"D-addy, Sir, please. I need you in my ass," Dean whined out. "Please.." Dean's face was pained, his brow furrowed and eyes filled with need.

Sam's resistance wavered, and he slipped his fingers out of Dean, and replaced them with his cock. Sam thrust in, his brother gasping at the feeling of his hole stretching around Sam, the younger boy beginning a slow pace making Dean try to fuck down on his little brother's cock.

"Daddy, harder, please," Dean whined. "Faster.."

Sam sped his hips and leaned down to claim Dean's lips just to shut him up. Dean wrapped his arms around him, the fingers of one hand digging into the smooth skin of Sam's back, the other tangling in Sam's hair, the grip of each tightening each time Sam's hips pushed forward. Sam lapped at Dean's tongue expertly, using what Dean had taught him to his advantage while his brother kissed him back messily, coming undone from the tip of Sam's cock jutting against his prostate. Sam broke the kiss to bite at Dean's reddened lips, the older boy blowing heavy breaths out of his nose, tickling Sam's face. Sam pulled his face away to let out a small laugh, making his thrusts shallower.

"Look at you," Sam said condescendingly when Dean protested with a whine and begging eyes. "So needy and desperate for your Daddy to fuck you harder. I bet you'd love for me to pound your ass so hard and mark you up so everyone would know who you belong to. Even Dad would notice... Would you want Dad to know you can't come without a cock in your ass? Would you want him to know who you _really _take orders from?" Sam punctuated his question by thrusting hard into Dean, hitting the bundle of nerves to make him see stars.

"S-Sammy, fuck, please, I—"

"Do you wanna come on Daddy's cock, sweetheart?" Sam asked, leaning down to kiss into Dean's open mouth before he could answer. Dean blew out a shuddering breath through his nose and tried to nod helplessly while pulling his legs tightly around his brother's quick hips. Dean moaned into Sam's mouth, his hole clenching around Sam's cock as he came, shooting come onto his and Sam's stomach. Sam broke the kiss to bury his head in the crook of Dean's neck, breathing hot, short breaths onto his skin, whimpering as he came, hot and hard into his brother.

"Shit…so perfect, baby," Sam said softly into his brother's ear. Dean smiled contentedly as Sam rolled off to Dean's right side. Dean folded his left arm behind his head, propping it up to see Sam better.

"Ya know," Dean began, "I really hope you don't believe I'll stop teasing you whenever I can, _especially _when Dad's around, because—"

"Oh, no, of course not Dean," Sam replied, kissing his big brother sweetly on the forehead before hopping off the bed. "I wouldn't expect any less from you." Dean's mouth grew into a smug smile again as Sam turned to walk to the bathroom. "But," Sam said, turning back to his brother on the messy bed, "maybe now _you'll _have to learn to keep quiet when your brother's mouth is on your dick and Dad's in the next bed asleep." Sam turned around the corner into the bathroom and started the shower. He was about to get in when Dean appeared in the doorway, trying to make his eyes look innocent again.

"Is that a promise, _Daddy_?" Dean said in a small voice. Sam pulled Dean across the bathroom floor and into the misty shower.

"Of course, baby," Sam replied, cupping Dean's face in his hand and kissing his brother's lips under the warm sprinkles flying off the showerhead.


End file.
